Entre planos
by sebacalderon12
Summary: mi primera historia ahora volvió en volúmenes. sebastian un chico cualquiera descubre a un cuervo que lo entrena y lo lleva a las mas locas aventuras incluso por equestria... sabiendo que algo no va bien empieza a reunir los integrantes de su team sin saber lo que le espera (mal summary pero buena historia) (la escribí cuando tenía 12 y recién la re-publico XD


Entre Planos:

Hola, antes de empezar quería aclarar unas cuantas cosas:

1\. Soy nuevo así tengan un poco de compasión en sus reviews porfis T_T

2\. quiero aclarar que naruto, my Little pony, Sora no otoshimono, Deadpool, one punch man NO ME PERTENECEN.

Bueno sin más que decir acá va el fic (crossover)

Prologo:

Mi nombre es Sebastián Uchiha el ultimo heredero del clan Uchiha, claro que no lo sabía hace un par de meses, cuando me encontré a un bonito y adorable cuervo por las calles de Pudahuel. ( **Por cierto soy de chile).** solito y abandonado y con un ala rota me acerco y lo recogí y obviamente me lo lleve para mi casita.

Prologo 2:

Una vez estando en mi casa lo cure con el equipo de primeros auxilios de mi madre y empecé a coserle la ala. ( **Por cierto en la vida real si se coser heridas XD)**.Pero me pinche un dedo y con eso salió un chorro de sangre. ( **Por cierto ya sé que soy manco no tienen que repetírmelo XD).** Y en eso el cuervo empezó a hablar.

 _Cuervo: vaya no esperaba que un uchiha me ayudara_

 _Yo: ¡ ¿ha... ha… Hablaste? (Sorprendido)_

 _Cuervo: ah sí lo siento ¿dónde están mis modales? Soy Itachi Uchiha ¿y tú?_

 _Yo: ¡CONCHETUMAREEE!(Se desmaya)_

 _Itachi:(suspira y se lleva un ala en la frente)Esto será largo_

Episodio1: ¡wow!

 _Yo: ahhh…¿Dónde estoy?_

 _Itachi: Estas en tu cuarto , en tu cama, yo te traje aquí y por favor no te desmayes._

Yo _: ¡oookkeeyyy! ¿Estoy drogado, borracho, muerto o algo por el estilo?_

 _Itachi: no estas drogado, no bebiste y sigues con vida. (Con fastidio)._

 _Yo:¡GENIAAAL! ¡UN CUERVO QUE HABLA! ¡COMO TE LLAMAS! ¡QUIERES SER MI AMIGO!._

 _Itachi: Me llamo Itachi ¿y tú?_

 _Yo: me llamo Sebastián Uchiha._

 _Itachi: Es bueno ver a un Uchiha por esto lares_

 _Yo: ¿conoces a alguien más con ese apellido?_

 _Itachi: yo soy un UCHIHA (esto último lo dejo petrificado)_

 _Yo: ¿¡Enserio?!_

 _Itachi: sip...y ahora seré tu amigo y sensei_

Episodio 2: ¡AL INFINITO Y MAS ALLA!

( **Después de 2 años de entrenamiento intensivo los 2 Uchiha terminaron como amigos)**

 _Yo: Y ahora que hacemos Itachi Sensei_

 _Itachi: Lo primero será VIAJAR A OTRA DIMENSION._

 _Yo: Enserio ¡Superrrrrrr!_

 _Itachi: Y bien comencemos ¡KAMUI!_

 **BIEN ACA LO DEJO, POR CIERTO, ESTOY HACIENDO ESTO DE CORRIDO ASI QUE NO ESTOY LEYENDO SUS REVIEWS PERO SE AGRADESE LOS REVIEWS TANTO NEGATIVOS COMO POSITIVOS.**

Episodio 3: En EQUESTRIA

 _Yo: ¿Donde vergas estoy?_

 _Itachi: Hasta que despiertas_

 _Yo: ¿Dónde estoy? Parece un pinche árbol biblioteca_

 _Itachi: correcto_

 _(De repente se escucha una puerta abrirse)_

 _(Y aparecen unas ponis)_

 _Fluttershy: Ho... ho…la_

 _Yo: hola_

 _TODAS: HABLO_

 _(De repente twilight lanza un hechizo sobre el Uchiha y este quedo paralizado)_

 _Twilight: ¡qué quieres criatura y por qué vienes a nuestros dominios!_

 _Itachi: señoritas por favor cálmense_

 _TODAS: AHHH UN CUERVO QUE HABLA_

 _Itachi: no de nuevo_

Episodio 4: Entendiéndonos mejor:

 _(Twilight lanza otro hechizo para Itachi)_

 _Twilight: ¿Qué quieren criaturas extrañas?_

 _Yo/Itachi: libéranos y te decimos_

 _Twilight: no hasta que llegue la princesa celestia_

 _Yo: mmmmmm. ¿Y esa princesa Celestia es poderosa?_

 _Twilight: si, la más poderosa de toda equestria ¿Por qué?_

 _Yo: Porque pienso retarla a duelo_

 _TODAS: (RIERON) (_ **Pero el que ríe ultimo ríe mejor (risa malvada)**

 _Rainbow: Ah por favor tú no eres nada comparada con ella_

 _Aplejack: concuerdo contigo compañera (_ **XD creo que aplejack es comunista)**

 _Twilight: Tienen razón chicas ¡que hará un ser tan insignificante como el contra la princesa celestia._

 **Episodio 4: A DUELO PRINCESITA**

 _Yo: Si soy tan débil e insignificante, porque todas cayeron en mi GENJUTSU_

 _TODAS: (PESTAÑARON Y DIJIERON) ¿¡QUE?¡_

 _(Las 6 ponis se encontraban atadas a unas sillas con cadenas)_

 _Twilight: ¿Cómo hiciste eso? ( anonadada, atónita, sorprendida, boquiabierta.(_ **Si ,ya nos quedó claro))**

 _Yo: fácil GENJUTSU_

 _RD:¿Y qué es eso?_

 _Yo: Es la ( fue interrumpido por el rayo de celestia)_

 _Yo: casi_

 _Celestia: ¿Quién o que eres?_

 _Yo:¿ eso importa?( esto último hizo enojar a celestia)_

 _(Una voz atrás de Celestia dijo: es un humano)_

 _Yo: (Esa voz…) ¡Selena!_

 **Episodio 4 parte 2**

 _Luna: (Esa voz… ) Sebastián_

 _Yo/Luna:¡¿Qué haces aquí?!_

 _Luna: tu primero_

 _Yo: Bueno para empezar Itachi me dijo que me tele transportaría a una dimensión que me necesitara_

 _Luna: ¿primero quién es Itachi?_

 _Yo: El (apuntando al cuervo)_

 _Itachi: Buenos Días señorita Selena_

 _Luna: ¿ese cuervo hablo?_

 _Itachi: otra vez (dijo con fastidio)_

 _Yo: Larga historia_

 _Luna: bueno no importa ¿pero por qué los elementos de la armonía están encadenadas?_

 _Yo: Ellas me atacaron_

 _Luna: (suspira) esto va a ser largo…_

Episodio 5 reencuentros

 _Yo:! GENIAL SELENA!, ¡PARECE QUE EL TEAM INDESTRUCTIBLE HA VUELTO! ( Y abraza a luna)_

 _Luna: bueeeno…es que cuando morí , perdí mis poderes_

 _Yo: casi…_

 _Celestia: Un momento… ustedes 2 se conocen?_

 _Yo: por supuesto… etoo somos novios_

 _Celestia:¿¡QUE!?(Luna se tapa la cara sonrojada)_

 _Luna: ¿!NO TENIAS POR QUE DECIRLO?!_

 _Yo: Pero Selena no tienes que avergonzarte_

 _TODAS: ¿¡QUE?! ¿¡COMO QUE ERES EL NOVIO DE LA PRINCESA LUNA?!_

 _Yo: ¿Quién es la princesa luna?_

 _Luna: ¡SOY YO IMBECIL!_

Episodio 6: revelaciones

 _Yo: ¿¡Pero cuando te volviste princesa ¡?_

 _Luna: hace como 10000 años aprox_

 _Yo ¿¡Really?!_

 _Celestia: bueno suficiente libera a los elementos de la armonía_

 _Yo: ah casi se me olvida ¡para liberarlas tendrás que derrotarme!_

 _Celestia: pfff¿ ¡ basura como tu contra mí!?_

 _Luna: Celestia ¡no lo provoques o si no te destruirá! ¡Yo ya compare su poder y Ni siquiera nosotras con nuestro máximo de poder podríamos hacerle algo¡_

 _Celestia: ¡por favor no exageres ¿esta sucia rata más fuerte que nosotras 2?_

 _Yo: ¿Por qué no lo comprobamos aquí y ahora?_

 _Celestia: Me parece bien_

 _ **Bueno debo aclarar que las ponis son seres antropomórficos ósea que son como humanos**_

 **Episodio 7: violación sin precedentes XD**

 _(Celestia y Sebastián en un coliseo)_

 _Yo: bien demuéstrame que sabes hacer princesita_

 _Celestia: te voy a destruir (con furia inimaginable)_

 _(Celestia ataca con rapidez y Sebastián lo esquiva sin esfuerzo)_

 _(Celestia lo sigue atacando y Sebastián ni se inmuta)_

 _(Celestia le lanzo un rayo solar y Sebastián ni se inmuta)_

 _ **8 horas después**_

 _(Celestia ya estaba cansada y frustrada ya que no pudo darle ni siquiera ni un solo golpe)_

Celestia: ¿acaso no vas a golpearme?

Yo: lo iba a hacer pero con basura como tú no vale la pena incluso Selena te patearía el trasero fácilmente

Celestia: ahí te equivocas luna es inferior a mi ella es una basura ¡una inútil! ( Luna ese pone a llorar y las mane 6 quedan anonadadas)

Twilight: ¿pero… princesa por que dice eso?

Celestia: ¡¿Por qué?! Porque soy la princesa celestia príncipe de los saiyans **(ok no me equivoque de guion jejejeje XD)** Reina de toda equestria y…(de repente un puñetazo la arroja al piso )

Yo: vuelve a hacer llorar a mi novia y te mato

Celestia: uyyy que miedo y dime ¿que me vas a hacer?

Yo : TSUKOYOMI INFINITE ( de repente la princesa empieza a gritar descontroladamente)

TODAS: ¡¿Qué LE HAS HECHO?¡

Yo: hmph… está viendo sus peores pesadillas, errores, y pecados que ella haya tenido

Itachi: y no parara hasta que cambie todo su ser

RD: ¡BASTARDO! ¡COMO TE ATREVES!

Yo: Fácil ella hizo llorar a mi novia y eso no se lo permito ni a Chuck Norris en calzoncillos

Luna: Gracias (lo besa)

Yo: (Le devuelve el beso)

(Ambos se dan un beso súper apasionado)

Twilight:(Tos falsa) ¿ y qué hacemos con la princesa?

Luna: lo que quieran

Yo: nosotros nos vamos

Luna: adiós twilight suerte con levantar el sol y la luna tu quedas como princesa al mando. Sayonara.

Yo: Kamui

Twilight: ¡oigan esperen, princesa luna ¿Cómo LO HAGO?(pero ya se habían ido)

Luna: ¿oye?

Yo: ¿sí?

Luna:¿ tenemos una cita?

Yo: hmph…te iba a pedir lo mismo

 **Episodio 8 Reclutando el viejo ejército del TEAM INDESTRUCTIBLE**

 _(Ambos estaban en una cama y por la evidencia parece haber habido mucha acción)_

 _Yo: bueno Luna ¿ Reunimos al ejercito?_

 _Luna: bueno pero antes…(se monta encima de él y de nuevo a la acción)_

 _(El cuervo trata de no mirar pero no puede XD)_

 **( 3 HORAS DE SEXO INTENZO MÁS TARDE)**

 _Yo: HORA DE IR A POR EL PINCHE RUBIUSSS(_ _ **No es el verdadero es otro rata XD)**_

 _ **(5am Casa del Rubius, más preciso en su habitación)**_

 _Rubius: oh si ikaros… toma… olvida a tomoki para eso me tienes a mí.(entre sueños)_

 _Yo/Luna: Sin comentarios_

 _Yo: Tengo una idea (Le pone un petardo al lado)_

 _Rubius: AAAAAAAAAAA_

 _YO/LUNA: ajajajaajajajajajajajajajaj_

 _Rubius: ¡No es chistoso!_

 _Yo: (todavía riendo) Por favor… ajajaja_

 _Rubius: ¿y a que vienen?_

 _Rubius: ¿¡Para qué?!_

 _Yo/Luna:¡venimos a reclutarte!_

 _Yo/Luna: obviamente para el ¡TEAM INDESTRUCTIBLE!_

 _Rubius: OHHHH YEAAA no me interesa_

 _Luna/yo: ¿ por qué?_

 _Rubius: porque ya estoy viejo para esto_

 _Yo: bueno que lastima vamos a tener que visitar a ikaros y tomoki solos_

 _Rubius: Mejor me contradigo y voy con ustedes por si acaso_

 _Luna: entonces equípate_

 _(Rubius se va al armario y se cambia a deadpool)_

 _Rubius: ¡ vaaaamoosss allá!_

 **Episodio 9: Sora no otoshimono**

 _Yo: ¡Kamui!_

 _Rubius:! YUUUUUUUPIIIII!_

 _(Luna y Sebastián Cayeron sobre pasto mientras que Rubius cayó en un rio café de dudosa procedencia)_

 _Rubius: ¡aaaaaaaaa que puto asco tio!_

 _Yo/Luna:ajajaajajajajajajajajajaaj_

 _Yo: Creo por allá hay otro rio_

 _Luna: Si ve a bañarte ¡apestas! XD_

 _Rubius: No tienes que repetírmelo 2 veces_

 _(Después de un baño)_

 _Yo: suerte que siempre ando con mi jabón ultra clean a solo luca_

 _Rubius: ¿eso fue spam?_

 _Yo: Creo XD_

 _Luna: oigan allá hay una casa_

 _Rubius: esa es la casa de tomoki_

 _Rubius: ¡oigann aquiii soy tu mayor fan Ikaros!_

 _(Ikaros le lanza un Artemis a Rubius)_

 _(Rubius queda con toda la parte del abdomen destrozada)_

 _Rubius: ahhhhh?_

 _Yo/Luna: ¿¡enserio!?_

 _Yo: no llevamos ni una pinche hora y ya se lo chingan_

 _Luna: exacto_

 _Tomoki: (alterado) IKAROS POR QUE HICISTE ESO… LO MATASTE_

 _Ikaros: Gomenasai master, pero venía con intensiones malignas_

 _Tomoki: claro que no_

 _Luna: chicos cálmense_

 _Yo: Luna tiene razón, yo creo que volverá como a los 15 min aprox_

 _Tomoki: pero eso es imposible nadie puede volver de la muerte_

 _Yo: espera y veras_

 _(15 min después)_

 _Rubius: ahhhhh si saben cómo me pongo pa que me invitan_

 _Yo: wey despierta_

 _Rubius:¿ qué paso?_

 _Tomoki: pero eso es imposible yo te vi morir_

 _Rubius: es que tengo un factor curativo de la leche, y por eso me llaman el tipo que no puede morir_

 _Tomoki: aaaaaaaaa, creo que te debo una disculpa, ya sabes por qué ikaros te mato_

 _Rubius: tranquilo no hay porque, digo he salido de peores_

 _Tomoki: y dime_

 _Rubius: ¿Qué?_

 _Tomoki: ¿Cómo obtuviste tus poderes?_

 _Rubius: todo se remonta al verano del 87_

 _(_ **Una larga y tediosa historia a quien nadie le importa )**

 _Tomoki: ahhhhhhhhhh_

 _Rubius: y dime tomoki como te trata la vida_

 _Tomoki: bien, tengo una angeloid a mis servicios y hace lo que yo quiero_

 _Rubius: (a punto de decapitarlo) que bien ¿no?_

 _Yo:(con un leve sangrado de nariz)(pensando)_

 _Yo: ¿Lo que quieras?( sangrado de narices más fuerte) (censurado para la audiencia)_

 _(Luna leyó sus pensamientos y lo mando a dormir con un puro golpe)_

 _Yo: aaaahhhhhhh eso… me pasa…por leer el Icha Icha_

Episodio 10: Un amigo que devasta todo a su paso

 _Yo/Luna: bueno nos vamos_

 _Luna: Rubius quédate_

 _Rubius: OCCCC_

 _Yo: Por favor, trata de no morir en el intento_

 _Yo: Kamui_

 _Rubius: oye ikaros_

 _Ikaros:¿Qué?_

 _Rubius:¿ vamos a la playa?_

 _Ikaros: bueno_

 **(Mientras tanto…)**

Yo: ahhhhh ¿Dónde se fue ese pinche cabrón?

Luna: mmmmmm…. Piensa si fueras un loco demente que destruye todo ¿Qué harías?

Yo: mmmmmm… probablemente estaría en mi casa haciendo animaciones

Luna: ¡¿ahhh?¡

Yo: exacto, Kamui

Redaix: ahhhhhh no se me ocurre nada…mmmmmm voy a jugar destiny

Yo: ¡surprise motherfucker!

 _Redaix: ahhhhhhh…un momento ¿por qué me asusto?_

 _Yo: no se_

 _Redaix: hola Selena cuanto tiempo_

 _(Sebastián es ignorado)_

 _Redaix: me alegro de verte_

 _Luna: yo igual_

 _Redaix: y dime ¿Cómo te trata la vida? (sacando una copa de vino de quien sabe dónde)_

 _Luna: bien ahora soy princesa_

 _Redaix: Que bien…¿y dime estas libre para esta noche?(esto último con voz seductora)_

 _Yo: Bien suficiente…Tsukoyomi_

 _(En la mente de Redaix)_

 _Yo: escúchame putito si sigues coqueteándole te voy a hacer sufrir un dolor tan grande que desearas no haber nacido…_

 **Y bien aquí termina el 1 volumen de entre planos si esta historia tiene buenos reviews y la gente la apoya la seguiré haciendo**


End file.
